


Like a Rockstar

by nannyboi888



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Actress Alexa Bliss, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Belexa - Freeform, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Love/Hate, Minor Character Death, Rockstar Becky Lynch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nannyboi888/pseuds/nannyboi888
Summary: Rockstar Becky Lynch is quickly becoming one of the most popular acts on the planet, so why is her head still full of thoughts about that Goddess of an Actress and her recent ex-girlfriend Alexa Bliss? Why does she feel like she messed up even though it's not her fault? And what activities did they do when they were together? Would she ever go back to that life if it meant being with someone who she couldn't live without? Or can she help Alexa overcome her demons?
Relationships: Alexa Bliss & Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Alexa Bliss/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Like a Rockstar

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this is my second crack at this and honestly.. probably my first of many, many Belexa fics just because this ship doesn't get much attention anymore and I get that because they're on different brands and all that but damn y'all would be lying if you told me that you didn't think about them as a ship once before... Anyway, I'll see how this one turns out and we'll hope for the best

It wasn’t supposed to be like this...

She wasn't supposed to be praying that she'd still be alive.

She wasn't supposed to think that this was her fault.

But she did

When you really find your other half you'd never want to let go either

Flashback- two months ago

Rebecca Knox, known by her stage name ‘Becky Lynch’ had just completed her worldwide music tour, selling out every show from Paris to Los Angeles. This was finally her path to fame, wealth and a living legend status that would surely see her go down as one of the all time greats in the music industry. After all the times where her Music label pushed her tours back in favor of other stars such as The Iiconics or Naomi, she made sure to make the most of the opportunity and yanked the proverbial ‘bull by the horns’ and made the record label realize what they were missing out on. 

With all of the recent success Becky had acquired there was one thing she wished was still the same.

Her relationship with Alexa Bliss.

The self proclaimed “Goddess of the Movie industry” was one of the most interesting, unstable and loving relationships that Becky ever had the pleasure of dealing with. For two and a half years, they were always at each other’s throats about every little problem and it didn’t help that their work schedules didn’t coincide with their free time at all. However, things weren’t always bad with the newly split couple. They also had hobbies that made them stick together for this length of time.

These things included award shows where they’d always attend with one another, food runs when they’d eat out or eat in together, movie nights, great sex and chemistry in bed,

And drugs...

They really enjoyed their company the most when they were fucked up beyond reason.

Whenever Becky and Alexa could’ve gotten their hand on a couple grams of Marijuana or a few pills of Xanax or Oxycontin, they’d always jump at the opportunity to dive head first into something that should never be tampered with. When they mixed this with the bottles of alcohol they continuously but, it usually led to the two of them being cross faded, having rough or lustful sex and then blacking out only to wake up and barely remembering the previous night.

One day, all of this came to an abrupt halt...

It began a month before her album was complete. Becky came home dejected from hearing the news that one of her closest friends, Natalya died of an overdose. That same day, Becky and Alexa were planning to go all out with some questioning decisions that night but after hearing the news, Becky sat in the studio where she was creating her album and didn’t move for 45 minutes crying and thinking how that could have been her or even Alexa who died. It shocked Becky so much that when she went home, she secretly threw away all of the drugs and alcohol and decided to talk with Alexa, even though she knew it always ended in an argument one way or the other. 

Alexa was being driven home by an Uber after a very tiring and stressful day at MGM studios where she was currently employed. She had to endure a lot of bullshit from coworkers that particular day because of one particular scene that took a few hours to reshoot because of the level of difficulty. Normally for a Goddess like Alexa, shooting movie scenes was a breeze because of her brilliant acting skills and line memorization but this scene was an absolute twist on what she was accustomed to. She had no idea that she’d be strapped to a harness for he first time in her career and demanded that she’d be used for this and not a stunt double. Needless to say, she was in a pissed off mood at the end and decided to leave without saying goodbye tomorrow like she usually did. All Alexa wanted to do now was to forget all her problems by popping some ecstasy pills or whatever was home with her girlfriend. It was one of the ways she’d relieve any form of stress even though it was deteriorating her body. 

When Alexa got home to Becky, she was in for one hell of a surprise. 

“Hey babe...” Alexa said tiredly as she saw Becky sitting on the couch waiting for her. 

“Hey Lexi,” Becky said with a faint smile as she motioned for Alexa to sit on her lap. Alexa gladly accepted the gesture and placed her legs on either side of Becky to straddle her hips and gave her a light kiss. 

“You look like you’ve had a fucked up day, what happened?” Becky asked, curious as to why Alexa looked like if she was going to pass out.

“I should ask you the same thing Becks. You look like you’ve been crying for a while,” Alexa replies as she noticed Becky’s somewhat puffy eyes from her crying.

Becky gave a dry chuckle while massaging Alexa’s lower back with her thumbs. “Well look at the both of us observin’ that the other has had a shitty day eh? Usually we’d be fucking yelling at each other right now regarding who’s hen it was to pick up the goods.”

“Well, you’re not wrong” Alexa smirked as she stared into Becky’s eyes almost getting hypnotized by the state that Becky gives her when the two of them are usually in each other’s lap. 

“They has me try some new shit on set today and I had to do my own stunts. They actually set me up to be perched high on top some fucking building for me to climb and you know I hate heights so I was pushed off when they told me I had to keep reshooting it and UGH! I just want to get away from that shit and have a drink and smoke now” Alexa ranted as Becky continued to hold her.

“So what happened to you? Tell me quickly so I can go get the stuff for us to start” Alexa enquired.

“Ermmm well you see...” Becky started, not sure how to break the news.

“What’s with the tone of your voice?” Alexa asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I uh... Ithrewthemaway” Becky said hurriedly.

*A few seconds later*

“WHAT?!!”

“Now hear me out Lexi...”

“DON’T YOU CALL ME LEXI NOW!” Alexa screamed, leaping out of the comforting hold that Becky enveloped her with, “what the fuck Becky? Do you honestly know how hard I’ve had it today??? I just wanted to feel away from it then you fucked it up!!!” 

“Alright bite yer tongue before you say somethin' really out o’ hand Alexa!” Becky sternly responded. “You haven’t even heard why I dumped them out as yet.”

“Mhm” Alexa rolled her eyes in response before slipping past Becky into the kitchen to get some alcohol but to her displeasure, all the bottles were discarded as well. 

“Rebecca... you better start talking now” Alexa said calmly turning to face Becky with a vein looking like it was ready to burst out of her head. 

Becky stood up trying to figure out how to start off her explanation but Alexa's dead calm expression didn't help at all. She decided to blurt out the tragic news,

“Nattie is ... dead” Becky said with a broken voice.

That news hit Alexa like a ton of bricks. She knew Nattie as one of the persons who wouldn't question their use of drugs. As a matter of fact, Natalya and her girlfriend, Nicole would usually partake in fucking themselves up along with Alexa and Becky.

“You...you serious?"

“Why the fuck would I lie about this Lexi?!” 

Alexa didn't know what to say or do next. If anything usually happened and a messy or disastrous situation happened in their lives, Becky was usually the more level - headed person to figure things out quicker while Alexa was the one more on edge. However in this moment, she decided to take charge. She charged at Becky and placed her arms around the redhead and said with an almost hushed tone,

"I'm so sorry Becks"

Becky reciprocated the hug, placing her chin on top of Alexa's head and rubbing the small of he blonde woman's back. "I know i acted rashly with the drugs but when they told me she was dead from an overdose, all I could think of was that could've been you or me in that situation and I'm not ready to lose you yet. Even though we fight a shit ton, I can't imagine not having you here with me."

Alexa didn’t respond, feeling tears beginning to well up in her eyes. Becky was the only one who saw Alexa at her lowest and most vulnerable. After all, they did meet before they were both famous so they both confided their dreams in each other before anyone else. 

Alexa started to wipe her tears, breaking her hug with Becky, “Oh God, Becky couldn't you have said a corny-ass joke like you usually do instead of shit to make me cry?” she said with a half smile, and a cracked voice from the crying.

Becky smiled, finally showing a happier side in what felt like an eternity to Alexa. “Look Lexi, I know this is gonna be living hell for us but I think we need to try an' quit this shit”. Becky says never breaking eye contact with Alexa, waiting for a response.

“I...” Alexa started, but as she did, she couldn't help but feel an itch to take a dosage of something. Had she really gotten accustomed to this lifestyle in a way that she couldn't stop? "How are we gonna stop Bex?

"Had a friend o' mine who went to rehab for this shit a while back. I'll message him and get the name o' the place and we'll check in for daily visits and whatnot." Becky explained.

"So tomorrow?" 

"Yep"

"As in... we've still got free time tonight then...?"

"Yeah Lexi, whaddya got in mi...UMPH!"

Alexa leaped onto Becky, knocking her onto the floor and passionately placed a kiss on her lips. Becky smirked into the kiss as she knew where this was headed fast. She snaked her tongue into Alexa's mouth, causing the smaller girl to moan into the kiss as they both explored each other's mouths.

"Arite Lexi," Becky said, breaking the kiss. She pulled the side of Alexa's face so close to her that her breath was tickling Alexa's ear. "Just remember I'm The Man in the bedroom 'kay?" Becky said in a low, husky tone, causing Alexa to shiver against her body.

"M'kay" Alexa said giddily

"M'kay what Lexi?"

Alexa gasped as Becky stood up with Alexa's legs firmly wrapped around her torso. "Okay... daddy" Alexa said dreamily

Becky nibbled at Alexa's neck, causing her to squirm with delight while carrying her into the bedroom for the first round of many that night.

3:45 am the following day..

Alexa slowly opened her eyes, still in the arms of her naked lover. Her womanhood feeling sore but satisfied from the session that Becky gave to her. Alexa was impressed that more than two years later, She and Becky were always able to improvise in the bedroom. She felt Becky's front mix with her rear perfectly and she thought she was feeling the urge to go again.

However, this urge wasn't for this reason.

Alexa gingerly got up from her position as the little spoon and replaced her body frame with pillows, grateful that she knew Becky was a HEAVY sleeper. She walked into the bathroom and threw on a loose tank top and a shorts. She splashed her face with some water but it didn't help at all.

She HAD to get some.

She couldn't help it.

She needed it fast

Alexa opened her phone on her contacts and called one of her dealers who she knew would be up at the time, hoping to get the transaction done quickly and without any problems. 

The person that picked up on the other end of the call sounded like they were about to go to sleep "You better have a good ass reason for calling now out of all the fuckin' times in the world Bliss"

"I... I need some scraps... Whatever you got, I'll take about $50 in what you've got right now"

The individual on the other end of the line smirked "Say less, I'm on my way"

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah... my second fic is here and it ain't a one-shot fic lol. I'll have to see how this goes because I'm borrowing a computer for a little bit which means ideas have literally got to pop out my head like popcorn or something ... Any-who, let me know what y'all think because I've got to write another one about Belexa.


End file.
